New Change
by punpunpunn
Summary: Lucy and Momoko (OC) are betrayed by their beloved 'nakama' and soon find themselves with Zeref who sends them to another dimension. . . . . . ./ . Look i'm not good with summaries soooo. . . .


" Lulu . . . "

" hhhhmmmm ''

" I got a bad feeling about today " Momoko said. " don't worry Momo. We got each other " Lucy said giving a reassuring smile. " I guess" she said blushing. " you're such a shy person Momo" Lucy said smirking a little bit. " E-eh I can't help " she said puffing her cheeks.

" Alright Alright. Look we're already here " she said pointing at the guild. The girls walked inside the guild. They both said hello nobody said nothing . . . . . like usual except Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, and a few others. " WENDY-CHAN! " Momoko yelled glomping the said girl. They both fell back and started giggling. "Hey Mira " Lucy said giving a small wave. " Hi Lucy ! " Mira chirped. " anything new " Lucy asked. " uh . . . yeah. I'm sorry I can't say anything. Team Natsu said they'll tell you and Momoko by themselves " Mira said looking down sadly. " T-tell us what?" she asked hesitantly. " I can't exactly say , but I tried my best to change their minds " she said a little frantic." Don't worry I'm sure me and Momoko can handle it " Lucy said smiling and glancing and Momoko and Wendy. She then frowned_ " I'm really smiling alot today "_ She thought. "Momoko and Lucy ! " somebody yelled. They both turned and saw Team Natsu heading their way . . . . . . with Lisanna. " how do we say this . . . " Natsu said fidgeting a little bit. " You can tell us anything Natsu - san " Momoko said smiling. " eh. uh. Grey! Take over! " Natsu yelled pushing Grey in front of the girls. Grey looked down at Momoko and blushed a little. Thing was he didn't agree with this he was force into this by Erza. He would never try to hurt Momoko, he had feelings for her and Lucy . . . . . . . . . . yea he didn't care that much for her like he did for Momoko.

" Me! I didn't agree to this nonsense ! " he yelled at NAtsu. "Stop being a little girl and tell them like a man " Natsu said. " says the one with pink hair " Grey said. " It's not pink it's SALMON!" Natsu yelled. " yea and my hair his green " he said sarcastically. "WHAT YOU SAY POPSICLE !" Natsu yelled. " YOU HEARD ME FLAME HEAD" Grey yelled back."There's no need to fight I can just tell them myself " Lisanna said. " huh?" both Grey and Natsu. " Just watch " she said facing the boys then turned around and faced the girls. " We all agreed on this except Grey . . . for unknown reason, but we're kicking you off the team " Lisanna said. " Lucy eyes widen she started shaking a little(unnoticeable), Momoko . . . she actually stayed calmed and looked down at her feet. " W- whyu " Lucy stuttered. " you Lucy, your really weak and all you do is stay behind your spirits making them feel special by saying . . . _spirits aren't slaves_ or whatever . . . " " and me " Momoko asked. " For a Elemental dragonslayer . . . you're hhmm how do i say this . . . quite pathetic. Natsu says he never seen a Dragonslayer as weak as you except Wendy but she's 13 and your 17 concluding that she'll grown stronger then you " Lisanna said. Lucy looked at them tears threatening to fall. Momoko was still calm as ever. Grey looked at her worriedly. " Is that all . . ." Momoko asked. "huh?" Lisanna said looking at her." I've had enough of this. We can't keep putting a fake smile on everyday. Lucy and I are tired, and I know this would happen so we were prepared but it actually took a harder toll on Lulu here " Momoko said looking at Lucy who was silently crying. " Zeref came to us one day . . . " Everyone who heard her eye's widen." and we made a deal . . . . he should be here by now " she said. Just then a black swirl came out of nowhere and Zeref appeared. " Are you guys ready, Momo, Lucy? " Zeref asked. '' yea . . . " Momoko trailed off. " something wrong ? " Zeref asked. She looked up at him with her green eyes. " No. Let's go, and bye Wendy " Momoko grabbed Lucy and waved goodbye the three then disappeared.

~~~ Someplace Special ~~~

" Zeref where are we " Lucy asked. " The Void Beyond " He answered. " you make it sound spooky " Momoko said. He ignored her statement and went on to explaining. " You guys are going to train and become stronger, so I decided to send you to 3 different dimensions where you will gain powers unknown to Earthland " he stated. " So describe these places " Momoko said. Momoko is really out of character Lucy thought. " describe the places we're going " Momoko demanded. " The first place I'll send you, you'll acquire eggs. How many you get I don't know, But since it's based off your magic I can already say Lucy you'll have at least 12 at most 13 " he said pointing towards her keys. " and you you're a elemental dragonsayer but I don't know all your elements so now I can just guarantee 4 eggs, now have A nice time " Zeref did some hand signs and a black portal appeared. Just as they stepped in Zeref yelled something. " OH! Your ages differ in which dimension your in, so don't be surprised. Maybe your looks as well . . . " they didn't hear the last part cause he mumbled it.

~~~ Paradise ~~~

Lucy Moved around a little. She heard voices, she was tired so she tried to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't. They were speaking a little to loud for her taste.(they weren't ) "Amu! She's waking up! " a squeaky voice yelled. " I know Yaya ! " The said Amu yelled. " Maybe your yelling woke her up " a male voice said. " Don't be silly Tadase she just knows it's time wake up . . . now for her friend " another male voice said. Lucy heard a sigh she listened to much and opened her eyes. She looked at the four people in front of her. There were two girls one with pink hair and the other with brown. Then she looked at the boys there was a blonde and another brown - head. " Hi There ! " the girl with brown hair waved. She nodded. She looked over to her side and saw Momoko fast asleep. She nudged her and Momoko groaned. This time Lucy nudge her harder and Momoko woke up. " I was up. That's what my groaning means " Momoko said.

Lucy just tilted her head foward and Momoko looked up and saw four pair of eyes on her. " Why Hello ? " she kind of questioned. " Hello. I'm Tadase and you just happened to sleep in the royal garden " Tadase said. " What's the royal garden " Lucy asked. Their eyes widen. " You don't what this place is ? Just how did you get here " Amu asked. " We really don't and we got here through a portal " Momoko said. " Well it's kind of hard to believe . . . " "Momoko and Lucy " Momoko said. "Right as you already know I'm Tadase,that's Amu, Yaya, and Kukai " everyone did a motion when Tadase pointed at them. " nice to meet " Lucy and Momoko said in unsion. They had a little discussion and Lucy told them how they got here. Momoko been in a daze this whole time not listening she was staring at some little pink thing sleeping on Amu's shoulder. "-moko. Momoko " Tadase said. She looked towards him. "you okay " he asked. " yea, it's just I've been wondering what exactly are those little chibi things?First of all can you even see them " she questioned.

Their eyes widen again.

"YOU CAN SEE THEM ?!" Kukai questioned. " of course they are quite noticeable " she said They looked over to Lucy and she just nodded. " I just didn't ssay nothing I thought I was hallucinating " Lucy stated " You must have your owns ? " Amu questioned she was the only calm one. " Do they come in eggs " Lucy questioned. They nodded. "yea we are suppose to . . . but" Momoko drifted off into her own thoughts. " but what ? " Yaya asked. "HUh ? Oh I haven't seen any " Momoko said. " Is it in those bags " Kukai asked. "eh?" Momoko and Lucy turned around and saw two bags one was rainbow color and the other was golden with sparkles they could already tell which was their's. They both grabbed a bag and saw them. " how many " Kukai asked. " I have 12 " " that's alot it beats Amu's " Kukai yelled "what about you " he asked Momoko. " 12 " "interesting " Amu said. Amu tapped her chin. " you guys can stay with me since you have no money or place to stay I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind" Amu said. They said their thanks to Amu. " Aren't you guys late for something " Amu asked. Realization just struck three of them ."Crap. thanks Amu! " they said running off. Amu sighed well lets get going" she said.

~~~ Walking Time ~~~  
"Thanks for the treat " Momoko said rubbing her tummy in satisfaction. Amu just nodded. " Amu . . . " a voice whispered in her ear. Amu turned around and saw a blue haired teen. " Ikuto . . . " She gritted through her teeth. " what are you doing here " she asked. " Easter picked up something so I came to check it out (somewhat of a lie )" He said smirking. "Well then leave and handle your business! come on girls " she yelled stomping off. Lucy followed but Momoko stayed in place. She stared at him then frown she then began to walk off. " Target found . . . " he said soon as she was in front of him. "huh?" she said He quickly got behind her and hit her pressure point and she blacked out. " MOMOKO! !" Lucy and Amu yelled. Ikuto picked up Momoko bridal style and Cat ears appeared on his head. "Crap . . . " Amu mumbled. He jumped of the ground and onto a building and then he disappeared. " What is he going to do with her " Lucy asked. "Her eggs she has alot no telling what he'll or Easter will do but . ."

"nut what " Lucy asked. " nut? anyway you have the same number of eggs so something must be seriously radiating off her " Amu said. True Lucy thought. Exactly what does Ikuto and Easter want with Momoko ? "Sorry we can't do anything right now we'll just have to go to sleep and search for her tommorow with everyone else, and we can ask Utau" Amu said."Utau?" she questioned. " yea Ikuto's sister " Amu said. "let's go I have to tell my family about you" . Lucy nodded and followed her.

~~~ Amu's House ~~~

" MOM! I'M HOME !" Amu yelled. Her mother poked her head out the kitchen." Welcome home dear. Oh who is this ?" she asked. " There is alot to explain but can she stay here she's has nowhere to go " Amu said. " Ah poor thing of course you can stay as long as you like " Amu's mom went back into the kitchen. " Come on you can sleep in the guest bed room " Amu said. The girls went upstairs but went to Amu's room. "can I see your eggs " Amu asked. " Sure and where's your bathroom " Lucy asked. Amu pointed towards a door. Lucy went into the bathroom and few secs later she came out with a blank face. " why do I look like this" Lucy asked. "Like what " Amu asked confused. " I had blonde hair and brown eyes! Not black hair and purple eyes!" she yelled. "Does that mean Momoko doesn't have dark blue hair wit black tips and purple eyes " Amu asked. "She looked like that? " Lucy asked. " Yea . . ."

"Oh . ."

" You must feel retarded huh? "

" . . . . . . . . ."

" I 'll take that as a yes then " AMu said. The two stood in awkward silence. " Well then . . . I'm going to . . . bed" Lucy said while rubbing the back of her neck. " Me to then, I guess ?" Amu states more as a question.

I forgot the disclaimers I do not own any of the shows Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara and the others that are coming up no time soon . . .


End file.
